1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographic apparatus for outputting an image photographed using an electronic camera such as a digital camera to paper.
2. Related Prior Art
In recent years, a solid state imaging apparatus which makes use of a CCD unit has exhibited remarkable increase in resolution and storage capacity, and efforts are directed to development of an electronic apparatus for electronically fetching an image such as an electronic still camera or a digital video recorder.
In such a situation as described above, the electronic still camera exhibits such improvement that it is as good as that using silver salt film, and the electronic still camera is utilized not only for general use but also for professional use thanks to a data holding property and facility in after-processing in addition to the improved definition.
However, when an image is electronically fetched using such an electronic camera as described above, in order to output the image to paper, it is necessary to start up a computer to which a printer is connected and transfer the image data to the printer through the computer. Thus, the electronic camera has a problem in that, in order to output image data to paper, a computer must be started up in this manner, and the image data cannot be outputted immediately.
Further, in order to allow image data to be outputted directly to paper without intervention of a computer, it has been proposed to provide an electronic camera with a printer controlling function or to provide a printer with a functions of fetching image data from an electronic camera.
However, provision of an electronic camera with a function of controlling a printer not only disturbs miniaturization or ease of use of an electronic camera but also invites an increase in cost. On the other hand, if a printer is provided with a function of fetching image data from an electronic camera, then an increase in cost of the printer itself is invited.
Further, since an electronic camera and a printer are connected to each other by a cable, each time it is intended to perform outputting to paper, connection and disconnection of the cable must be performed. Thus, cumbersome operation is required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a photographic apparatus which can output a photographed image immediately to paper by a simple operation.
In order to attain the object described above, according to the present invention, there is provided a photographic apparatus, including an electronic camera for electronically acquiring an image, a connection base for removably connecting the electronic camera thereto, the connection base having a function of reading out image data from the electronic camera while the camera is connected thereto, and printing means for acquiring the image data from the connection base and outputting an image based on the image data to paper.
In the photographic apparatus, the electronic camera is removably connected to the connection base, and image data read out from the electronic camera is acquired by the printing means through the connection base and outputted to paper by the printing means. Consequently, when photographing is to be performed, the electronic camera can be removed from the connection base to acquire an image, but when the acquired image is to be outputted to paper, the electronic camera can be connected to the connection base to establish electric connection between the electronic camera and the printing means to allow the printing means to perform such outputting of the image data to paper.
Consequently, the photographic apparatus is advantageous in that an image photographed by the electronic camera can be outputted to paper without using a computer and can be outputted immediately after it is photographed. The photographic apparatus is advantageous also in that, since transfer or image processing of image data acquired by the connection base is performed, there is no necessity to provide such functions to the electronic camera or the printing means, and consequently, simplification and reduction in cost of the electronic camera and the printing means can be achieved.